Coup de Foudre
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Une réputation désavantageuse. Un déménagement. Forks. Bella & Edward.  16 et
1. Chapter 1

Prenez note que **toute **l'histoire se déroule dans la même année, mais certains moments sont divisés. Il n'y aura pas de suite, ma fin n'est pas superbe mais je n'avais d'autre idée. Alors si elle ne vous plaît pas, et bien lisez en un autre ! Je vous remercis.

**Petit prologue …**

Enchantée, je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 28 ans. Il y a, aujourd'hui même, 10 ans que j'ai rencontré la personne que je chéris le plus au monde ; Edward Cullen.

Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ? En l'amour soudain et brusque, envers quelqu'un que vous rencontrez pour la première fois ? Pourriez-vous croire que cela m'est arrivé et que depuis ce jour, nous vivons ensemble et heureux ?

Bonne Lecture


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

Rapidement, parce que je n'ai pas envi de m'étendre sur le sujet, je suis Edward Cullen et je vis à Forks depuis 17 ans. Voilà, les présentations sont faites ! Vite fait, bien fait … Ma phrase clé, fétiche à moi-même. Pendant 17 longues années, ma vie était simple et je l'adorait … Mais _elle _est arrivée. Je me suis habitué à la tranquilité de ma petite vie, mais _elle _a débarqué dans ma vie et l'a tout chamboulée !

Isabella Swan, Bella pour les intimes. Cheveux longs bruns, yeux chocolat et de petite taille … Banale, direz-vous ? Elle venait juste d'arriver, d'après le carton de déménagement qui trônait devant la maison lorsque je suis passé, mais elle m'a immédiatement attiré et depuis ce jour, j'ai tout fais pour qu'elle me déteste …

**O.o.O**

« Je te hais, Cullen. Dégage de ma vue ! » Dit Bella sans même me regarder, au détour d'un couloir.

Elle me déteste ? J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle en arrive là et je suis même allé jusqu'à crever les roues de sa voiture, mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se fendre, encore une fois. Je me suis fais passer pour un tombeur à l'école, pour qu'elle me déteste. J'ai forgé, moi-même, une réputation de dur à cuire pour qu'elle me déteste. J'ai obtenu le résultat escompté, mais mon cœur ne peut cesser de l'aimer.

J'ai aimé Bella Swan dès son arrivé. Ses magnifiques cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules et ses yeux chocolatés qui me donne envi de m'y noyé, elle est d'une beauté simple et remarquable … Je l'aime, point à la ligne ! De ce fait, pour avoir un minimum d'attention parce qu'elle m'ignorais totalement, j'ai fais accroire aux étudiants que je me tapais des filles à la tonne même si c'est loin d'être vrai … Au contraire, je suis encore puceau et j'ai 17 ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'un adolescent ne ferait pas pour l'attention d'une fille ? Je me le demande …

**O.o.O**

Voilà, mon cours de Science Humaine est commencé. Nous sommes partis pour 2h d'ennuies. Génial ! Heureusement, pour mettre un peu de joie dans ma vie, _elle _est assise au bureau voisin du mien. J'ai le cœur qui bat rapidement, mon front perle de petite goutte de sueur et j'ai les mains qui trembles. Mon corps régit de lui-même lorsqu'elle est dans les parages.

2h durant, je ne peux l'a lâchée des yeux … Elle est merveilleuse ! Bella doit sûrement avoir remarqué mon regard, puisqu'elle me jète de petit coup d'oeil de temps en temps. J'observe ses moindres fait et geste, par peur de manquer quelque chose et je suis bien conscient que mon comportement frôle l'obsession.

_« Uhmmm ... ! »_

Ai-je vraiment fais ce son à voix haute ? Ai-je vraiment laissé échapper ce gémissement, hors de ma bouche ? … Oui, et merde ! Certains me regarde et d'autre tente de faire comme si de rien n'étais, mais mes joues rouges me trahisse. Même _elle _me regarde, me dévisage et sourit discrètement … Je crois que si je pourrais, je me sauverais à toute vitesse.

L'hilarité passée, le silence retombe et chacun retourne à ses occupations. Une boulette de papier atterie sur ma tête, venant me sortir de mes pensées – peu catholique – sur Bella. Ignorant complètement qui peux qui l'avoir lancée, je scrute la classe des yeux et Bella me fait signe. Je lui obéis, subjugué parce qu'elle s'adresse à moi et sans faire de bruit, je déplis le papier.

_« J'ai remarqué, depuis quelques temps, que tu ne cesse de me regarder. Pourquoi ? »_

Ces simples mots ont su rendre mes mains moites et mon cœur battre cent à l'heure. Elle m'a vu l'a regardée, merde ! Je suis certain qu'elle en parlera à ses copines et que, dès ce soir, j'en entenderai parler. Bon, que répondre ? … Je l'ignore. Soit je lui avoue mon amour, ou je nie tout en bloc … Et en être courageux que je suis, je choisi de nier.

_« Non, tu te trompe. C'est simplement une coïncidence. » _Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui prend son courage à deux mains, mais quelqu'un qui subit chaques jours de sa vie avec lassitude.

Avec un peu trop d'empressement, je lui renvoi le papier qui atteri par terre. Manque de bol et manque de coordination … Je suis un cas désespéré !

Lorsque le mot me revient, je m'empresse de l'ouvrir pour voir la réaction de Bella. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de la regarder, quand elle a ouvert le mot.

_« Rejoins-moi à ma voiture, sur le parking, à 18h. Viens seul. » _

**Bella**

Okay. Je viens juste de donner rendez-vous à Edward Cullen sur le parking, ce soir. Edward Cullen est _le _garçon vers qui mes pensées se tournent toujours. Il est _le _garçon dont je rêve la nuit et qui fait chavirer mon cœur, sauf qu'il ne l'a jamais su. Après tout, sa réputation ne m'attire pas vraiment … Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il couche à gauche et à droite, parce que je suis loin d'être de ce genre là !

_17h55, _je suis installée dans ma voiture à attendre, mais la peur qu'il me pose un lapin m'empoigne et je stress. Je monte le volume du radio pour m'empêcher de penser, peut-être cela me sera utile ! Juste au moment, la radio diffuse _«_ _A little piece of Heaven »_ d'Avenged Sevenfold, ma chanson préférée. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains tapent seules sur le volant et les paroles sortent de ma bouche. Seul hic … C'est que je n'ai pas vu Edward arriver.

**Edward**

Le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux vaut un million de dollar et je suis chanceux de pouvoir y assister … Bella Swan qui chante, danse et gesticule au son d'une chanson qu'elle semble affectionner.

_18h00_, je cogne discrètement sur la vitre passager et en sursautant, Bella tape sur le klaxon. Les yeux grands ouverts, un cri s'échappe de sa bouche ouverte et elle me fixe … Je suis gêné de l'avoir interrompue durant son moment, mais elle m'a donné rendez-vous !

Son regard surpris fixe le mien, mais elle me fait signe d'entrer. Je m'exécute et m'installe confortement dans l'habitacle chauffé, mais l'espace restreint nous obliges à se coller un peu, ce qui ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Sa cuisse droite frotte sur la mienne, éveillant mes sens, lorsqu'elle tourne son corps pour me faire face.

_« Euh … Tu voulais me voir … Si j'ai bien compris ? »_ Demandais-je, gêné par le peu de distance entre nos corps. Comme chaque fois qu'elle est prêt de moi, mon corps ne peut repousser l'attraction qu'elle créer et mes muscles sont tendus.

_« Ouais ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne cesses de me fixer, constamment ! … Pourquoi ? »_

_« … Euh … Je. Je ne te fixe … pas ? »_ Ma phrase ne sonnait pas affirmative puisqu'elle fronça les yeux, m'indiquant sa confusion. _« … Désolé … Je ne voulais pas te faire … peur ! »_ Je me sens mal, mon cœur se tord à l'idée qu'elle se soit sentie opprésée par mon regard. C'est vrai que j'ai souvent tendance à la fixer pendant plusieurs minutes, mais elle m'obssède.

Somme toute, elle ne doit pas être _si_ bouleversée par ces évènements, puisque ses lèvres se posent durement sur les miennes. Incapable de réagir, mes lèvres restèrent bloqués ensemble et Bella fini par abandonner l'idée du baiser. À l'instant où mes lèvres ont échappées aux siennes, j'ai cru qu'elle m'enverrait sur les rose, mais au contraire, elle prit place sur mes jambes.

_« Aimes-moi, Edward … »_ Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, me laissant sur ma faim.

Bella replongea sur moi et déboutonna rapidement ma chemise, dénudant mon torse. Je dois rêver, c'est certain. Bella Swan ne peut pas être ici, avec moi dans sa camionette et couvrir mon torse de baiser tous plus excitant les uns que les autres ? N'est-ce pas, je rêve ?

_« Fermes les yeux et laisses-toi emporter par les sensations … » _

De doux baiser parcoururent mon corps, recouvrant ma peau de frisson de plaisir. Les yeux fermés à sa demande, je sentis de petite morsure sur mon téton gauche, suivi par le droit. Ses mains voyagent entre mes côtes et mes reins, frôlant ma peau de la plus douce des façons. Elles agrippèrent mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, qu'elles descendirent prestemment à mes pieds, me mettant à nu. Mes joues se colorent de rouges ; c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouve nu, face à une femme !

_« Euh … Bella … »_

Sa main vînt emprissonner ma bouche pendant que l'autre s'approche de mon membre, celui-ci étant déjà bien gorgé d'excitation. J'ai beau me débattre contre sa main, elle reste appuyée contre moi et je n'ai d'autre choix que de subir sa douce torture. La main occupée par mon pénis se mit à bouger d'haut en bas et son pouce frotta mon gland durant le mouvement, me masturbant lentement. Ma peau est parcourue de frisson, je sens mon poils se dressé sur mes bras et mon membre frétille d'impatience entre ses douces mains.

_« AH ! »_

Son ongle vient de frôler mon gland, provoquant un courant éléctrique dans mon corps et je cris. Bella semble s'amuser de mes réactions, elle réitère souvent les mêmes gestes qu'elle sait intense, me faisant crier des _'' Ah. Oh. Oui … ''_ répétitifs. Plus le temps avance, plus les mouvements de poignet deviennent fort et juste au moment où mon sperme s'apprête à sortir … Elle retire la main qui tient ma bouche ainsi que celle qui s'occupait de mon pénis, pour me lâcher. _Je n'ai pas joui, merde !_

_« … Qu'est-ce que tu fais … Merde ! »_ Je suis perdu, totalement renversé qu'elle n'ai pas fini le travail. Non pas qu'elle y était obligée, mais tu **commences** une chose … Tu la **termines** !

Le cerveau dans les brumes du plaisir, j'ai à peine remarqué que Bella s'est installée à cheval sur mes cuisses. Je descend mes yeux vers nos futurs points de jonctions et je suis surpris d'avoir une vue parfaite sur son entrejambre, bien épilé, parce qu'elle vient tout juste d'enlever sa culotte. Nu entre ses cuisses et toujours assis sur le siège passager, je me sens petit face à elle …

D'un coup brusque des cuisses, elle nous renverses sur la banquette et s'assois sur mon bassin pour me dominer de sa splendeur. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ses seins et ses cuisses ouvertes à ma futur intrusion, mais je n'ose toujours pas faire le moindre mouvement. Bella ne peut être passée à coté de mon angoisse, puisqu'elle se voit sur l'ensemble de mon visage.

Doucement, elle pose son buste sur mon torse, glisse la main gauche dans la mienne et la droite entre nos corps. Ses seins pressés contre moi remuent lorsqu'elle empoigne mon pénis et le place de façon à ce que je puisse entre en elle.

_« Han ! »_ Criai-je, haut et fort. D'après les commentaires et les conseils d'Emmet, par rapport au sexe, la pénétration était _super, _mais dans mon cas … Je dirais plus … _Époustouflante _!

Aucune résistance ou barrière n'a entravé mon intrusion, m'ouvrant les portes du plaisir. Je me doutais bien que Bella n'était plus vierge. Belle comme elle est, il aurait été bizarre qu'elle le soit encore ! Malgré tout, je me compte chanceux de pouvoir m'enfouir en elle, après l'avoir désirée pendant de nombreuse année.

Encré en elle, touchant presque le fond de son ventre, Bella agrippe mes mains pour les placer sur ses hanches et se mouve doucement sur mon bassin, m'entrant un peu plus en elle. La tête rejetée derrière, les épaules voûtées et la bouche débordant de gémissement, Bella me semble être la plus belle des créatures.

Ses mouvements se font rapides lorsqu'elle prend appui sur mon torse pour s'aider. Monte, descend, monte, descend … Mon cœur risque d'exploser à tout moment. Son rythme cardiaque, d'après sa respiration, est tout aussi effréné que le mien et je crois qu'elle prend plaisir à faire l'amour avec moi, même si nous sommes dans sa camionnette. J'aurais souhaité qu'au moment où Bella serait dans mes bras, prête à faire l'amour, nous serions dans un endroit plus approprié, mais si elle désirait le faire dans sa camionnette et bien, c'est là que nous le ferions !

Peu à peu, le plaisir monte le long de mon sexe, m'annonçant la jouissance à venir. Des frissons s'installent dans ma colonne vertébrale, mes poils se hérissent et mes doigts pressent les fesses de Bella un peu plus fort. Un boule s'est formée au creux de mon estomac et je ne peux la chasser, puisqu'elle représente le plaisir que Bella me donne, en ce moment. Je peux sentir mon sexe frétiller entre les jambes de Bella, bien au fond d'elle et le sperme monte petit à petit.

_« Han ! … Bel .. Han ! Bella … Je vais jo … Jouir ! »_ J'ai toute la misère du monde à bien prononcer mes mots, je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'a rien comprit de ma phrase.

Elle m'envoie un sourire qui paraît diabolique, à mes yeux, puis ralenti le rythme de ses mouvements. Frustré par se changement brusque, j'ai beau essayer d'aller plus vite, elle m'en empêche et se retire de moi. Je lève la tête afin lui demander la raison pour laquelle est s'est arrêter lorsqu'elle me repousse brusquement et prend mon sexe entre ses lèvres.

_« Oh ! … »_ Fut la seule chose que je pu dire.

Rien de plus, rien de moins, j'ai joui. Dès que ses lèvres ont touchées mon pénis, il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour éjaculer. Ma main gauche s'est férocement accrochée à sa tête, m'entrant un peu plus entre ses lèvres jusqu'à toucher le fond. Le frottement de son palais sur mon pénis est sensationel, mais j'ai joui dans sa bouche et je m'en veux … Peut-être aurait-elle préféré que j'arrête avant, pour qu'elle puisse se retirer ? … J'espère ne pas avoir tout gâché !

Les yeux fermés, le souffle erratique et les membres qui tremblent, j'attends qu'elle parle avant de dire quoique se soit. Sans que je m'y attende, Bella se recouche sur mon torse et caresse doucement mon visage, du bout du doigt. Je peux la sentir sourire, derrière mes paupières closes.

_« Regardes-moi Edward, s'il-te-plaît. »_ Dit-elle, assurée. Je m'exécute et ouvris les yeux. Ses yeux reflètent encore le plaisir, mais son visage semble sérieux.

_« Je t'aime, Edward … »_


End file.
